


from the eyes of a lover

by moonlightcanary



Series: tog prompt fills [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slight Nicky Introspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: Nicky had been deeply engrossed in his book all afternoon, he had not meant to spend the whole afternoon reading, he had not even planned to read at all that day. Joe had left that morning with Nile to show her around one of his favorite museums, which happened to be near to their current safe-house. (And while they had invited Nicky along, he politely declined, wanting to give the two time to bond over their shared love of the arts.) Which left him alone in the safe-house for most of the day, (Andy had disappeared sometime after Joe and Nile left, she left with only an “I’m going out” yelled in his general direction.) He ended up heading into to town sometime after lunch, and had found himself drawn to a quaint little bookstore on the edge of town.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: tog prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	from the eyes of a lover

**Author's Note:**

> this one has zero angst i promise.

Nicky had been deeply engrossed in his book all afternoon, he had not meant to spend the whole afternoon reading, he had not even planned to read at all that day. Joe had left that morning with Nile to show her around one of his favorite museums, which happened to be near to their current safe-house. (And while they had invited Nicky along, he politely declined, wanting to give the two time to bond over their shared love of the arts.) Which left him alone in the safe-house for most of the day, (Andy had disappeared sometime after Joe and Nile left, she left with only an “I’m going out” yelled in his general direction.) He ended up heading into to town sometime after lunch, and had found himself drawn to a quaint little bookstore on the edge of town.

He really hadn’t been meaning to purchase any book in particular, he knew he was going to purchase _something_ the second he decided to enter the bookstore. (Since learning about the decline in small businesses, he had made a personal promise to do what he could to help any small business he came in contact with.) The book he did end up purchasing was sat neatly in one of the front displays, it was a book that, upon its initial release, had caused many a late night discussions (read: arguments) with Booker, and while the memory was bittersweet in Nicky’s mind, he found he could not put the book down, he ended up reading half of it right there in the book store. He had only left to return home when the shop closed for the day, and upon returning home he resumed reading the book. 

It was only when he closed the book after finishing it that he noticed Joe standing in the doorway to their room, there was an intensity in his gaze as he stared at Nicky which told Nicky that Joe had not just entered the room.

“How long have you been standing there?” 

“You’re wearing glasses.” 

“Oh,” Nicky reached a hand to touch the glasses in question, which he had forgotten he was even wearing, “yes. Do you like them?” 

Joe’s eyebrows knit together, “You have perfect vision, Nicolò.”

“Ah, yes, well, the lady at the bookstore mistook my glaring at the book for squinting and she offered me these reading glasses, she gave me a whole speech about how ‘there was no shame of needing a little help to see,’ she was quite passionate about it, in a sweet manner. I had not the heart to tell her I was merely glaring at the words, so I accepted the glasses. When I tried to return them to her as I went to leave, she insisted I keep them.” Nicky ducked his head as he spoke, rubbing at the back of his neck, “While I could see the words fine without them, they do make the tiny text much larger, I saw no reason not to make use of them. Do they not suit me?”

Nicky glanced back up at Joe to find a look of pure adoration on his beloved’s face.

“Nicolò, you big _sap_.” Was all Joe said before he surged across the room to pull Nicky into a heated kiss. 

The glasses pressed awkwardly against both their faces, but this discouraged neither of them. When they finally broke apart, Joe was grinning madly.

“I think, perhaps, they might suit you _too_ well, my heart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt joe x nicky + "How long have you been standing there?"   
> you can find the tumblr post here  
> kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
